The Official Podcast's Journey to Zootopia
by Shimeri
Summary: Four friends visits Zootopia. One of them got a hostile mission in mind.


One morning Andrew woke up with his biggest dream in mind. He was going to visit Zootopia but he didn't want to go alone because he was a bit afraid of the predators and a little shy and nervous to meet his crush Judy Hopps. He called his three closest friends Jackson, Charlie and Kaya on Skype that morning. He explained his traveling goals to them briefly with high hopes.

"We kind of knew you wanted to go there already." They replied.

Andrew's idea was to go there dressed up as various animals to blend in. He was afraid of causing fright among the animals.

"How much money has The Official Podcast has been making lately?" Andrew asked Jackson.

"Why are you asking?" Asked Jackson while Charlie and Kaya was giggling in the background.

"We need fursuits to blend in of course." Andrew said.

Charlie and Kaya bursted out in laughter.

"A fursuit? I will never wear a damn fursuit!" Yelled Jackson.

"Oh come on. Take one for the team. We wont be there for long." Andrew explained.

"Ah, fuck. Alright. Fine." Jackson sighed.

The team started looking around online for fursuits and started planning their trip.

Jackson's suit ended up with a kangaroo costume, Andrew purchased a realistic Fox suit and Charlie bought some puppy slippers.

"What did you guys get?" Asked Andrew while humming.

"A new pair of puppy slippers. That works right?" Said Charlie.

"Puppy slippers? How the hell are you going to blend in with those?" Laughed Andrew.

"I don't know. I just love puppy slippers." Charlie replied softly.

"Fine I will buy a penguin costume too." Charlie continued.

"What should I get then?" Asked Kaya.

"Why not a Cheetah suit?" Asked Jackson giggling.

"Sure. Why the hell not." Said Kaya.

They all met up at the airport in Florida dressed up in their costumes. All four started laughing at eachother.

"This is going to be so great" Andrew laughed.

"What are we going to do first?" Jackson asked when they settled in the plane.

"Well I got a bunny to look for." Andrew said softly.

"Wait. Judy? Is this why you are bringing us there?" Kaya asked.

"Well duh." Andrew said while rolling his eyes.

"I see why you got the fox suit now." Jackson giggled.

"Yeah I got a master plan in mind." Andrew replied.

"Nick Wilde will be a dead man in the end." Andrew said with anger in his voice.

"Not so loud, bro." Charlie whispered.

"Wait are you actually going to kill?" Jackson asked shocked.

"Can I eat him when you're done?" Kaya asked ironically.

"Yes, Jackson. Judy isn't enough for the both of us. Do whatever you want with the body, Kaya." Andrew replied.

Seven hours later they landed in Zootopia. It was a surreal experience to actually see all the animals in real life.

"Wow this is so weird..." Jackson said softly.

"Is this real life?" Charlie asked.

"Shut up. Let's go to the hotel now." Andrew said promptly.

"I really regret this kangaroo suit now." Said Jackson with a heavy breath while hopping.

"It's kind of uncomfortable to waddle around like this too." Charlie said.

"I kind of enjoy walking on all fours now." Said Kaya.

"Well I will be out this night. Don't worry about me. Explore Zootopia while I'm gone." Andrew said while unpacking his weapons.

"How did you get the weapons on the plane?" Asked Jackson confused.

"I already got contacts in Zootopia. They delivered it to me outside the airport." Andrew replied.

"I can tell you got a plan now, Andrew." Said Kaya while undressing.

"This Cheetah suit is so hot. I'm gonna go take a shower." Kaya continued.

"Alright I'm going to bed now." Charlie said and yawned.

"Wanna head out to a bar later, Kaya?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." Kaya replied.

"Good night, Charlie. Have fun Jackson and Kaya. I'll be going now." Andrew said while leaving the door.

"Alright, just be careful." Charlie mumbled in bed.

Andrew walked out of the hotel with his target in mind. He knew already where Nick was.

Nick's shift at the police station should be done in half an hour.

Andrew was climbing up an emergency ladder on an apartment complex on the other side of the road.

He unpacked his sniper rifle on the roof while shaking nervously.

"Okay, Andrew. Let's do this." He said to himself.

Getting a bit calmer he got in position while checking his watch every minute.

Finally. There they stood outside the police station. Judy and Nick. They were kissing before parting ways.

Andrew got even more angry and willing to shoot him. He didn't want Judy to notice so he waited for her to get inside the apartment complex.

Andrew aimed back and forth on Judy and Nick while they walked separate ways. Nick was out of sight now. Andrew loaded the rifle with a sleeping dart and shot Judy.

He climbed down and picked her up quickly before anyone noticed. He brought her inside to her apartment and got her in bed. Now he headed out for the fox hunt.

Andrew wasn't sure where Nick lives. So he asked around town and asked where he lives.

"Hello. Do you know where he lives?" Andrew asked a random fox on the street.

"Why do you ask?" The fox replied.

"He is my cousin. I was going to visit him tonight but he forgot to give me his address." Andrew asked while starting sweating a bit.

"Are you Nick's cousin? Nice to meet you. Nick lives three blocks down to the right. Tell him I said hi." The fox replied.

"Oh I will. I will." Andrew replied while he started running downtown.

Andrew had to take a break a couple blocks down because of his heavy backpack. Suddenly he noticed something going on in the alley. It was Nick. Alone.

"This is my chance." Andrew thought to himself.

He walked slowly down the alley with a knife in his hand. Sneaking up behind Nick's back he got him quickly in a headlock, dragged his head back and cut his throat with ice running through his veins.

"Well. That was easy." Andrew laughed with a relief.

Andrew walked back to the hotel now. He entered their hotel room and saw Jackson and Kaya wasted. They laying in bed making out with each other. Charlie was sleeping like a baby.

"What's going on here?" Andrew asked confused.

"Not much!" They both replied quickly while acting nothing has happened.

"Huh. Sure." Andrew replied.

"How did the hunt go?" Kaya asked.

"If you want fox meat as a night snack, you can get some in the alley downtown if you know what I'm saying." Andrew said smirking.

"Oh god. You're crazy." Jackson said.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do." Andrew said yawning.

"I'm going to sleep now. Have fun with whatever you boys are doing." Andrew giggled.

"Oh shut up." Jackson said with a hiccup.

"Good night, murderer." Kaya said.

Andrew laughed and fell asleep. The next day he headed out to find Judy crying on the bench outside her apartment.

"Oh hello, rabbit. What's wrong?" Andrew asked nicely.

"Some cruel monster killed my boyfriend last night." Judy cried.

"Oh my god... Aren't you going to investigate? I saw you with a police uniform yesterday." Andrew replied.

"I'm just back from work. I quit the force. I can't go on like this." Judy said with tears running down her face.

"Oh. Uh. Alright. Can I take you out for lunch? Get your mind on something else?" Andrew said smiling.

"Sure. Alright. But there's something strange with you, fox. Your face looks so... Unreal." Judy said with a weird look.

"Oh. Uhm. I got a medical condition. I can't move my mouth or blink properly. Sorry about that." Andrew explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry. What's your name?" Judy asked while cheering up a bit.

"My name is Andrew. I'm new in town." Andrew replied.

"Oh. Welcome to Zootopia, Andrew!" Judy said and hugged Andrew.

"Sorry. My emotions are scattered at the moment." Judy said softly.

Andrew warmed up inside when she hugged him and fell more deeply in love.

"Oh, that's fine. Who can say no to a hug from a cute rabbit like yourself?" Andrew smirked.

"Don't call me cute. That's weird." Judy replied with a serious face.

"Oh. Right. Let's get something to eat." Andrew laughed.

After a few hours in the restaurant they were already dating. Judy has gotten over her loss after Andrew's charm captured her.

Andrew called his friends.

"Hey, you can go back to America or Australia or Turkey or whatever." Said Andrew in Jackson's phone speaker.

"What about you?" They replied.

"Oh, I'm staying. I captured a heart." Andrew said giggling.

"Not literally I hope" Kaya said softly.

"Oh, no. She's alive." Andrew laughed.

"Well. Good luck living as an animal. Really." Charlie told Andrew.

"Oh that will be fine. I got my contacts to enhance my suit. I look really realistic now." Andrew explained.

"Well, as I told you earlier. You are crazy." Jackson said giggling.

"Alright, take care guys. I will visit you soon." Andrew replied.

"See you soon then." They replied and hung up the call.

When they got back home to their respective countries the three friends left in the podcast had a group meeting on Skype.

"What do we tell our viewers now that Andrew isn't with us anymore?" Jackson asked.

"Let's ask Alex if he want to step in for him." Charlie said.

"Yeah alright." Jackson replied.

They call Alex and get him in the group call.

"Hey Alex. It's time for you to actually become a host. You're hired." Charlie said.

"Alright. Why?" Alex asked.

"Andrew is in Zootopia dating Judy Hopps." Kaya said laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Alex replied.


End file.
